Noche Buena del Rey de Gehenna
by nota18
Summary: [Fic participante en la actividad Navideña 2017 del Foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"] La navidad no siempre sera vista como fecha de celebración, menos para el gobernante de los demonios.


_**Como dice afuera, este fic participa en la actividad navideña del foro mar de joyas escondidas, si se preguntan por mi fic pues, contestare eso al final.**_

Noche Buena del Rey de Gehenna.

¿Cuántos años han pasado? Es la pregunta que pasa por la mente del gobernante supremo de los demonios, encerrado en la oscuridad y sólo siendo iluminado por sus llamas. En el momento que decidió abrir sus ojos, alrededor de su ser apareció un círculo de fuego azul, iluminando no solo los alrededores, sino todo su cuerpo.

Sentado sobre lo que parecía ser una especie de tumba, el rey de los demonios movió su brazo y frente a él aparecieron visiones, rodeadas por sus características llamas.

-¿Ya es diciembre?

Preguntó a nadie en particular, las decoraciones que podía observar al otro lado de sus portales que usaba para ver, además de la nieve, delataban que el final de otro año estaba cerca.

-Odio estas fechas.

Soltó en voz baja, pero el silencio absoluto que lo envolvía hacia muy audible a cualquiera lo que decía, claro, si es que hubiera alguien más.

¿Por qué odiaba esas fechas? En el pasado quizá hubiera sentido algo por ver como la nieve caía en algunas partes de Assiah, pero ahora sentía repudio, inclusive ver la nieve hacía que sin querer soltara gruñidos que espantarían a los animales, pero de nuevo, no hay nada que asustar.

Volteo a ver un portal y vio como los pocos exorcistas que quedaban sobre la tierra verificaban un lugar muy poco agradable para la vista del demonio.

-Mejor veamos otro lugar.

Dirigió su vista hacia otro portal y en este la escena era de una reunión, de nuevo un grupo muy pequeño de exorcistas componían dicha mesa, pero estos parecían estar haciendo planes para las festividades, uno de ellos parecía ser el consejero del líder de lo que quedaba de la ahora ya casi extinta rama de Kyoto.

Observó un poco y cuando dedujo que la reunión terminaba, comenzó a dirigir la mirada a otro sitio, pero algo le llamo la atención, se fijó como una pequeña niña corría del lado de su madre hacia su padre, emocionada y contenta de pasar las festividades con sus progenitores.

Se quedó observando a la pequeña unos minutos, pues sintió algo familiar dentro de ella.

-Así que ella lo heredó.

Observo al padre de la niña y vio a un hombre que estaba herido por alguna clase de guerra en el pasado, usaba un bastón para caminar y también tenía cicatrices de quemaduras, sin mencionar que podía sentir que se esforzaba solo por estar de pie. Para la suerte del hombre, su esposa llegó a su lado para ayudarlo a volver a su casa.

Dejó de observar ese portal al ver como retomaban camino a su hogar y ahora se centró en otro portal. La feroz tormenta de nieve que se apreciaba indicaba que estaban en una tierra donde aún sin ser invierno, el frio predominaría.

La vista mostraba a una mujer sentada a la mesa, si uno la veía aseguraría que estaba desgastada por algún sobre esfuerzo y la verdad no estaría muy equivocado.

Si bien no era un esfuerzo reciente, era algo que la había dejado fuera de si por seis meses cuando pasó, al igual que el hombre de Kyoto, ella parecía tener alguna cicatriz de guerra, pero no una física, sino una emocional. Se levantó de su mesa y fue hacia la cocina para preparar algo de comer, se notaba que ella no haría nada especial para esas fechas.

Al poco rato la mujer fue visitada, de nueva cuenta los exorcistas hacían acto de presencia, pero esta vez parecían hablar con la mujer que alguna vez también fue una de ellos. Parecían querer convencerla de algo, pero siempre negaba, no molesta, pero si vacía.

-Pierden su tiempo.

Comento en su lugar el demonio.

Cambio su vista a otro portal, sabiendo que el resultado sería que los exorcistas terminarían siendo echados de la casa de la mujer sin nada.

Ahora veía un templo, uno dedicado a alguien que estaba debajo del que observaba todo.

Un pequeño grupo de demonios estaban resguardando la entrada, más se espantaron al sentir levemente la presencia del portal que permitía ver al rey demonio, no hicieron nada, excepto hacerse a un lado para resguardar su vida.

En una de las pequeñas edificaciones, estaban dos personas, un par de amigas para ser precisos, parecían hablar muy cómodamente, una con ropas de sacerdotisa y la otra con ropa normal para la época, después de un rato, ambas se dirigieron a la entrada del templo, llegadas a ese lugar, se despidieron y la que tenía ropas de sacerdotisa se dirigió de nuevo para adentro, en el camino uno de los demonios se le acercó para informarle algo.

-...

Esta vez no dijo nada.

Su vista ahora puesta en otro portal, observó la pequeña cede de los exorcistas, la cede central ahora no era más grande que una casa pequeña. Observó poco el lugar antes de dirigir lo que podía ver hacia una puerta que tenía decoraciones verdes, sabiendo ahora a quien hacían referencia, el portal pasó sin más y mostro a su creador lo que había detrás.

La densa vegetación que había, haría pensar a cualquiera que estaba en una especie de bosque y que no era veinticuatro de diciembre, el portal siguió avanzando y llegó al centro de todo, una pequeña casa en medio de todo eso era muy contradictorio, pero para quien vivía allí, era como estar en el paraíso.

Observó salir a quien quería ver, con un Kimono y un cabello amarrado en una cola para que no le estorbara a la hora de cuidar sus plantas, sin lugar a dudas, si ella aun recordara todo lo que pasó hace algunos años atrás, no estaría tan tranquila, lo único que podía agradecer a ese desgraciado era que le había borrado la memoria.

Se quedó unos minutos antes de cambiar de portal, al cambiar su vista a otro lugar, pudo ver una escena que siempre le molestaba.

En lugar de observar una oficina segura lejos de todo peligro, observó como un joven aún aspirante a exorcista, entrenaba fuertemente con dos personas más que también aspiraban a serlo.

El rey de los demonios gruñía fuertemente al ver esta escena frente a sus ojos, estaba molesto de ver como los aspirantes cumplían su duro entrenamiento.

-Cuando lo vea, lo quemaré hasta que se vuelva nada.

Su temperamento se vio reflejado en el fuego que lo rodeaba, se encendió a tal punto que parte de su poder comenzó a dañar la carente de vida tierra de Gehenna. Sabía de quien era la culpa de que esas personas fueran aspirantes a exorcistas y estaba pensando seriamente en usar todo su poder sobre esa cosa, como el solía decirle.

Calmó su furia y observó como los aspirantes regresaban a la sede de Tokyo, ahora estaban internados ya que al transformarse en exorcistas, eran separados del mundo exterior y se volvían prácticamente unas personas inexistentes. Al llegar a su dormitorio, el aspirante sacó su teléfono para hacer algunas llamadas, sin más que ver, el rey demonio sólo cambió su vista hacia otro lugar.

Estados Unidos era un lugar muy alejado de los demás que había observado, más sabía perfectamente el por qué estaba observando esas tierras. En el centro de un parque, sentado en una banca, allí estaba la persona que lo había hecho terminar encerrado totalmente. Parecía observar como la nieve caía a su alrededor, como si nada existiera.

Seguramente se hubiera quedado así, de no ser por que una persona, una joven, lo saco de sus pensamientos. Muy animada, parecía estar molestando un poco a la persona que el demonio observaba, una mezcla de odio, rabia y ganas de quemar todo se encontraba en el ojo derecho del gobernante de Gehenna.

Sin embargo el izquierdo botaba lágrimas, felicidad, tristeza, compasión, eran las emociones que se mezclaban en el ojo que lloraba. Borrarle la memoria fue también necesario para que llevara una vida tranquila y normal. Ningún demonio se acercaba a él debido a la prohibición del rey demonio, los pocos que se atrevieron a desafiar la orden, fueron consumidos hasta quedar hechos nada en un mar de flamas azules.

Observó como fue llevado por la joven a una cafetería cercana para tomar alguna bebida caliente, era veinticuatro de diciembre, el frio reinaba con imponencia. Siguió observando hasta que ambos se separaron y el observado llegó a su hogar, un apartamento en un edificio muy tranquilo, observó un poco las cosas que había en dicha habitación.

Libros de medicina por todos lados y muchos cuadernos llenos de clases universitarias, una pizarra llena de actividades de prácticas médicas que se llevarían a cabo la próxima semana, para las cuales había estado repasando sus muy organizadas notas. Lo único navideño en el apartamento era un pequeño árbol de mesa que había en un tocador por la puerta.

Ver como caminaba hacia sus libros antes de siquiera comer algo fastidió al rey de Gehenna, más nada podía hacer, decidió retirarse. Todos los portales se cerraron de golpe dejando al rey en soledad, una en la que había estado sumido desde que había llegado a tal puesto.

Alguna vez no fue alguien a quien se refirieran como rey de los demonios, tampoco fue considerado alguien relevante por años y al principio varios demonios quisieron matarlo. Antes de que incluso el nombre de su padre le fuera dado, tuvo amigos y convivió con los que observó a través de sus portales, los cuales en ese entonces, ni se imaginaba que podía crear.

Durante años cuando hablaban de él, hablaban de Rin Okumura.

Estando en soledad, recordó lo que muchos le dijeron antes "Algún día tendrás que aclararlo" con eso se referían si él era humano o demonio, llegaba a darle algo de gracia pensar en que al principio se consideró humano, después, al darse cuenta de su poder y de quien era realmente su padre, o al menos el que le dio la vida, se consideró a sí mismo un demonio, después no se consideró nada más que un exorcista.

Una leve risa se escuchó en medio de la oscuridad de Gehenna, su gobernante reía en medio de sus tierras. Pensar que pasar todo eso y al final terminó siendo algo que jamás imagino. Recordó como su hermano, consumido por el poder de Satán y con ayuda de los Illuminati, a quienes se aseguró de destruir completamente, amenazarían a Assiah, la realidad donde los humanos habitaban, con la hace poco restaurada Kurikara, la espada de su mentora y ayuda de sus compañeros de curso, tendrían que de alguna forma separar a Satán y su poder de su hermano para evitar una fracción del cataclismo, porque también los exorcistas pelean en ese momento contra hordas de demonios por todo el mundo.

Ni siquiera él mismo Rin se explicaba cómo fueron capaces de contener a Satán, quizá no fue del todo malo ser un demonio completo para ese momento, más Satán se resistía a dejar a Yukio y tuvieron que hacer un trato, el cuerpo de Rin a cambio de la libertad de Yukio, sin embargo no hubo trato y tuvieron que forzar al dios de los demonios a entrar al cuerpo de Rin, para finalmente atravesarse el mismo con ambas espadas.

Con ayuda de ese payaso de Mephisto, Karura e incluso del Grigori por medio de sus representantes, crearon un sello lo bastante fuerte para que Rin y Satán quedaran atrapados en la Gehenna. Si bien los creadores del sello no eran tan fuertes como el Rey demonio, Rin hacia su parte conteniendo semejante poder dentro de sí, debía agradecer la espada de Shura y la Kurikara insertadas en su pecho para debilitar no solo sus impulsos de destruir al mundo, si no a Satán.

Lo único que hacía de vez en cuando, era ver a través de los portales, la navidad era de las pocas veces que decidía observar a sus amigos y su hermano, no le gustaba observar seguido ya que la conciencia de Satán si bien estaba contenida, no podía reprimirla del todo y siempre estaba tentándolo a romper el sello.

-El tiempo se siente más pesado aquí, no sé cuántas navidades han pasado realmente, pero siento que llevo centenares de años aquí.

La soledad de Gehenna y el frio le recordaban a como fue el de niño y parte de su adolescencia, siendo un marginado social.

-Al final nada cambio.

Las flamas se apagaban poco a poco, dando a entender que el rey volvería a dormir para reprimir sus impulsos de destrucción demoniaca, pero siempre soltaba unas palabras para esas fechas.

-Feliz navidad, muchachos.

 _ **Bien, si alguien esta leyendo esto, gracias y felices fiestas. Mi fic ha estado muerto por una razón muy simple, no tenia Internet, hasta hace poco tengo conexión de nuevo, así que actualizare de nuevo después de estas fiestas, ya era inconstante así que no se acostumbren a que ponga algo seguido debido a diversas situaciones de la vida como el Internet, sueño y clases que hay que soportar, pido disculpas a los que lo hayan esperado pero bueno, sin más, felices fiestas de fin de año. nota18(nota muerta)**_


End file.
